To Love You
by Josdark
Summary: ¿Se acabaron los problemas? ¿Ya nada más llegaría a su vida? ¿Porfin podría vivir sin la sola idea de que algo intercedería en los días ahora tranquilos? No. Su vida tranquila como la conocía terminó hace tiempo, el está destinado a ser cada vez más conocido. ¿Plan Harem? Tiene un buen objetivo considerando la situación; sin embargo, es muy inestable. Le falta... muchas cosas más.


**Prolo** go

Sainan.

Un hermoso lugar para vivir, donde las mañanas siempre pueden resultar interesates para unas personas. Y si, para algunas, en medio de todo esto solo hay un grupo de personas que de verdad viven sus dias de una mabera divertida, más bien interesante; con un conjunto de sucesos que no son de lo normal en la sociedad. Pero basta con este tema.

De estas personas que se ha hablado hay dos del que son"el centro". Una pareja de que por sí, todos ya saben, uno de ellos que no actua como se esperaría, y la otra, bueno, es todo lo contrario... En si esta pareja ha tenido muchas experiencias agradables y otras no tanto.

No sabemos ciertamente si estos estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero desde que lo están, jamas se han separado.

Y así, aunque Rito prefiera algo de moderación por parte de su agradable compañera. Lala sin embargo solo le demuestra su cariño, lamentable nuestro personaje es algo lento de acuerdo a estos temas, y porsupesto eso es lo que les agrada a todas las personas que lo rodean.

Lala y Rito se conocía desde hace dos años, fue una extraña noche, y fue la ultima de su denominada vida pacifica.

Siendo tan solo un humano ha hecho y experimentado bastantes cosas que al menos alguien cosiderado normal no haría. Rito es una persona afortunada, aunque el no lo crea.

¿Como es el dia a dia de Rito?

Bueno, resumiendolo es cómo...

\- ¡Lala! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo desnuda?! -decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y apartaba la mirada.

\- Oh, es porque acabo de salir del baño.

\- ¡Pero si ustedes tienen un baño!

\- Momo lo estaba utilizando.

Tratando de recuperar la compostura, RIto le dice a Lala - De cualquier modo, vistete rapido.

Rito quería pasar al lado de Lala, sin embaro.

\- ¡Ah!

Y pum.

Torpemente sus pies se enredaron y Rito cayó al suelo, no sin antes llevarse Lala con él.

Y como normalmente su boca termino en la oreja de Lala, una mano sobre su seno y la otra había agarrado su cola, que la estiraba por en medio de las piernas de la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué le haces a mi Anee-ue?!

\- ¡Nana, no es lo que parece!

\- ¡Desaparece de este mundo, Bestia!

Y así son sus mañanas.

¡Oh! Y como olvidar la escuela...

-¡Hmmm!

Rito había terminado con todo el rostro bajo la falda de Kotegawa, ¡justo acabando de llegar!

\- Yuuki-kun... ¡Indecente! -grito sonrojada mientras lo mandaba a rodar con una buena bofeteda.

\- Pero no he hecho nada... -se quejó rito con el rostro pegado al suelo.

Y ahora... ¿como son las tardes?

A no, esas son más tranquilas.

\- Yuuki-kun ¿podría llevar estos libros por mi a la sala de maestros?

DIjo el Maestro viejito **(que inesperadamente no me acuerdo el nombre).**

RIto aceptó y tomando los libros dirigiendose a donde debía.

En el camino Rito se encuentra con un chico, más bajo que él, ojos dorados, piel bronceada y muy conocido.

\- ¡Master! ¡¿Cómo ha estado?!

\- Nemi ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¡Ya sabes Master! Te sigo a tooooodas partes.

\- ¿Incluso la escuela? Ósea ¿Cómo es que incluso puedes entrar?

\- Senpai me ayudo.

\- Vaya, supongo que eso explica el uniforme. -dijo Rito mientras le daba un vistazo a su uniforme.

\- Senpai~ no sabía que estabas interesado en ese lado -decía Nemi mientras hacía de sus brazos una forma de protección.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Jejeje~

\- Entonces… ¿A que clase estás asistiendo?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- ¿Eh?

-…-

\- ¡¿Cómo que "a que te refieres"? Se supone que debes asistir a alguno de los salones a clases!

\- ¿Debo asistir a clases?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¿Qué ir a la escuela no se supone que solo debo tan solo venir?

\- ¡No!

\- Oooooh -sorprendido se llevaba la mano al rostro.

\- En todo caso… ve a clases después del descanso.

\- ¡Si señor!

*suspiro*

\- Bien, todavía tengo que llevar estos libros, así que te veo después. -dijo Rito retirándose, tomando el camino que lo llevaría a su destino.

Mientras eso Nemi se quedó en su lugar…

"3,2,1…" -pensó.

\- ¡Wah!

Nemi claramente escuchó el grito y corrió hacia donde había ido Rito. Descubriendo que él se había tropezado con Yami, él debajo mientras el trasero de ella sobre el área de sus ojos.

\- Master, esa pose creo que ya la conozco.

Al mismo momento una mano hecha por el cabello de Yami le cubrió los ojos a Nemi.

De repente se escuchaban varios golpes y gritos de Rito.

\- Senpai ¿Qué fueron esos ruidos? -preguntó Nemi ahora con sus ojos descubiertos.

\- Pero escuche gritos.

\- Créeme, no fueron nada.

\- ¿Dónde está Master?

\- Fue a dejar los libros.

De hecho Rito estaba tirado dentro de un salón, golpeado hasta no poder ver sus ojos.

\- "Iré a dejar los libros después" -pensó Yami.

Y eso demuestra que por una u otra circunstancia, Rito no hace algunas cosas completamente.

Yuuki Rito fue una vez un chico incapaz de mantener una conversación con una chica, y aparte de su amigo Saruyama, en la escuela, no lo hacia con nadie más. Desde que fue dejado en compañía de su hermana Mikan, él se aprendió a comportarse respetuoso con las mujeres, siempre atento y considerado, por esa razón le había sido imposible expresarse a la chica que le gustaba, temiendo la peor de las consecuencias al hacerlo; eso, hasta hace ya tiempo.

Ahora Rito sabe que las cosas no son iguales, es consiente de todo lo que ahora es su vida, pero no sabe como tratarlo, porque en el momento que se vio rodeado de chicas, sus días eran cosa de alguien especial.

Siendo Lala la primera en llegar a su vida, comprometerse con ella, siendo la causa que le llevó a conocer a más personas como Yami, Momo o Nana.

Después de eso, el momento en que decidió responsabilizarse de Nemesis, permitiéndole usar su cuerpo para su recuperación luego de haber luchado contra Gid Lucione Deviluke, dandole un completo lazo de confianza entre ellos y apoyo, por supuesto esto ultimo se refiere a Momo, que al principio no le agradaba la idea de que Nemesis estuviera dentro del cuerpo de Rito, luego tendrían una relación de alianza, pues ambas poseen el mismo objetivo; hacer que Rito forme un harem.

Eso fue así, y Rito seguiría una vida en la que todas sus decisiones serían algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría, una vida en la que Momo y Nemesis le serían sus consejeras, que le ayudaban en los muchos casos para entender el corazón de las mujeres.

Pero… ahora había llegado alguien más; cuando ya parecía que no podría ser más extraño y desconocido para Rito, un nuevo miembro se le suma a este especial grupo. Quien será el nuevo apoyo para nuestro carismático personaje, y al resto de chicas le ayudaría a seguir adelante con sus verdaderos deseos, para dar a conocer que los sentimientos no son algo que se deba ocultar.

Así es…

¡Nemi-chan había llegado!

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Llego aquí con este fic que desde hace mucho tiempo ya lo tenía planeado. Y lo hago porque no me pude sentí satisfecho con el final de To Love Ru, así que quiero saber hasta donde llegó y esperó contar con su apoyo.**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
